A Legend is Born
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Asia appears to be a normal girl, but strange dreams have plagued her since she was twelve. After what seems to be a simple trip to Mako Island with her friends, she learns that there is more to her dreams than she thought. A prequel to the tv series


**A Legend is Born Chapter 1**

The mermaid swam with great speed with a boat quick on her tail. It would not be long until it caught up with her and it appeared to know exactly where she was going. She went into an underwater cave and found herself in a small pool of water inside the well known, dormant volcano of Mako Island. She looked up at the opening to the volcano seeing that the full moon was almost directly above her.

"I'm afraid this burden has become too hard to bear," she said, staring up at the moon. "I must give it up before they find me. I wish for you to pass this on to the next person or people who find this moon pool."

The moon grew brighter as if understanding the mermaids words.

"I ask that the next are not met with the full burden as I was. I wish that they are able to walk on land and blend with the crowd and be able to swim with the dolphins. Just add water and they will become what I am now."

There was a sound of voices coming toward her and she glanced at the land entrance into the moon pool.

"They are coming and now is the time," she said more to herself, as she looked up to the moon. "You have great power. Now please take my powers away now."

There was a bright light and the water around her began to bubble. She felt her body tingle and she knew her time was coming to an end. Several men walking into the small area, looking in shock at the mermaid.

"It's already done," she told them. "The mermaids time has ended. I'm the last, so your hunt is done."

The tall black haired sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily. She woke the red haired girl that was sleeping on the floor next to her.

"Asia are you alright?" her friend asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Asia, catching her breath. "It's nothing, Corina."

"Was it the mermaid dream again?" Corina asked. Asia nodded. "Maybe you should see the doctor."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Asia reassured her friend. "There just strange dreams."

"Dreams you have been having almost every night since you were twelve," Corina reminded her. "That can't be normal."

"I'm fine," said Asia, firmly. "Besides it's about time we got ready for school anyway. We are supposed to meet Gaven at the Juice Bar before school."

"Right, I forgot," said Corina getting up.

"You forgot?" Asia asked. "We meet there everyday."

"I think we're in a rut. We do the same thing everyday. Can't we do something spontaneous and unexpected for once."

"We do unexpected things all of the time,"

"Really?" Corina asked. "Name one."

"There was . . " Asia began, trying to think of something.

"You can't think of anything can you?"

"No," Asia admitted. "Let's just meet Gaven and we can think of something interesting to do for once."

"As long as you don't back out of whatever it is, like when we thought about going parasailing."

"I'm afraid of heights. I will do whatever it is as long as we stay on the ground."

"Fine," said Corina, putting her backpack over her shoulder. "Lets just go meet Gaven."

The two girls walked to the Juice Bar as they did every morning. Asia wasn't really paying much attention to everything around her. She found herself staring across the ocean to Mako Island. The dreams she had were so strange and she wondered if there was any truth to them. When she looked back to where she was walking she didn't have time to move as she ran right into a boy.

"I'm so sorry," said Asia.

"Why don't you watch where your walking next time," the boy said angry. He turned away and walked on without a second glance.

"Jake Bennet is a jerk," said a young man with blonde hair walking over to the two of them.

"Yeah," said Asia. "I see your not waiting in the Juice Bar like normal, Gaven."

"I thought I would change it up a bit," said Gaven. "That and school was canceled for today."

"What?" the two girls asked.

"Apparently there was a possible gas leak, so no school," said Gaven. "Which leaves us with a day to do whatever we want."

"Excellent," said Corina. "That means we can do something fun that we don't normally do."

"Like head out to Mako Island?" said Gaven.

"Mako Island?" Asia asked, nervous.

"Yeah, nobody ever goes out there and I bet we could find something interesting to do," said Gaven. "Not afraid are you Asia?"

"Of course not," She remembered her dream and was unsure if it was such a good idea to head out to the strange island. She never told Corina and Gaven about Mako Island being in her dream, just the mermaid. Asia took a deep breath and decided it was no use being afraid of the island. She didn't even know if the dreams had any truth to them.

"Why don't we pack up a lunch and have a picnic on the beach before exploring the island," Asia suggested.

"Thats a great idea," said Corina. "It sounds like the perfect way to spend our day off."

"Good," said Gaven. "I'll go get my dad's boat ready and you guys can pack us up some lunches. This is going to be a truly amazing day."

Asia smiled looking out at Mako Island. She had a strange feeling and she couldn't quite explain it to her friends. She remembered the full moon in her dream and remembered that there was a full moon that night. She snapped out of her daze and followed her friend back to her house to get ready for there trip. Asia wasn't sure that amazing was the right word to describe the day they had ahead of them.


End file.
